revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Astral Travel
Astral Travel (also known as Astral Projection to A/V nerds) is the power to visit any of the many Astral Planes of the Omniverse, or pass through them as a means to teleport somewhere else, saving money and time. Other people travel to astral planes themselves for recreational purposes, but this can be at worst dangerous and at best incredibly boring. Not much happens on astral planes unless you are into weird symbolic imagery and self-realization. Most of us have better things to do than that. To do this, mortals must either become Awesomes, or else at the very least disembody into their 'Astral Form' so they can float around, at which point they leave their prone and empty body on 'autopilot', open and vulnerable to attack. They may choose to wander the alien dimensions above and around their own, or simply let their astral body spy on girls in locker rooms. Either way, they can't touch or move anything, and usually cannot be seen, so it's a fairly useless power. If a being is powerful enough to project their whole body into another plane, and not just their pathetic consciousness, then they are more super-effective. They are also, however, prone to total annihilation by astral threats (though it seems a minor point since if just their mind is destroyed their body would stay trapped in a persistent vegetative state, anyway). However, this would be closer to the Dimension Jumping ability, which is different. Astral Planes The first thing a traveler will notice upon entering the Astral Plane is a long tunnel, usually with a light at the end. This may have some sort of Matrix-like grid dissipating. It has also been described as awakening from darkness, though this may be some other phenomenon, such as waking up from being knocked unconscious or ending up in the dread DARK dimension. Once there, the traveler finds themseleves on any number of Astral Planes, like different chat rooms. Some resemble Heaven, or Hell, others are just misty, foggy ethereal places with no shape or form. Sometimes beings start talking to you. It is more likely that the traveler is not actually in Hell or Heaven, but is simply interacting with ''those dimensions and beings ''from the astral plane similar to how they would interact with their own realm in their astral form.Beings from Astral Planes are sometimes able to interact with us on our plane, such as ghosts and angels and what-have-you. They usually do not seem to have much power while doing this, certainly not as much as in their own dimension(s), and many (especially spirits of the dead) do not even seem to realize what the fuck is going on. Though they cannot travel to our realm with great regularity, they certainly accomplish it more often than mortals can travel to theirs, so who are you to judge? Techniques Breaking into the Astral Planes involves a lot of hard work, training, meditation and sacrifice. Or you could have superpowers. Magic and magical amulets can also assist a sorcelator in doing this such thing. Drugs like DMT and Psilocibin will allow you to converse with Astral Beings, and perhaps even 'break on through to the other side' where you will travel through the tunnel. Intervention by supernatural or spiritual beings such as Gods or the Devil. Alien beings can also help you do this, but I wouldn't recommend it. Sometimes they don't bring you back. They call it a controlled experiment. I call it a good time. People who have had NDEs (Near Death Experiences) or ADEs (Actual Death Experiences) describe such astral travels, but this may be a coincidence as their brain lacks oxygen and their neurons start randomly firing and dying. Almost every person who survives the Quickening should be able to be an Astral being... maybe. Astral Beings Shadow Peoples ' Shadow people' are supernatural shadow-like humanoid figures that are seen flickering on walls and ceilings in the viewer's peripheral vision.[1] They are often reported moving with quick, jerky movements, and quickly disintegrate into walls or mirrors. They have amorphous, dark, elongated forms. They are believed to be evil and aggressive in nature, although a few people consider them to be a form of guardian angel.[2] These beliefs are unfounded, as most Shadow Peeples are benign and curious, darting and jumping around. They sometimes wear hats. They might not be after your soul, but then again they might. In 2010, the apparations were described as one of the most regularly reported paranormal phenomena in the United States. This is attributed to occasional reports on the Coast to Coast AM show, where paranormal researcher Heidi Hollis has been interviewed several times on the subject of shadow people. Hollis believes that shadow people have always existed, that they feed upon emotions of fear, and that they can be repelled by thinking positively.[2] The stories of shadow people have been compared to those of the Raven Mocker, a witch from Cherokee mythology who sometimes appears as a shadowy phantom, and the Islamic Jinn.[2] They are definitely NOT just your own shadows in the corners of your eyes or tricks of light, or your mind playing hallucinatory tricks on you. 'The Shadow King' The Shadow King actually used to be just a normal, mortal, incredibly-powerful telepathic mutant human, like you or me. But ever since being banished to an astral dimension, he managed to carve himself a kingdom and throne amidst the shadow peeples, conquering many dimensions of raw power until crowning himself the Shadow King. Shadow people mostly don't care because it's not like they think or do anything. The Cosmic Trickster ' Is a shadow being who is responsible for much of the minor chaos and ironic synchronicity that plagues our dimension. It is special amongst Shadow Peoples in that it has incredible power above them to affect other realms at will, including ours. Luckily, like most of its kind, it is mostly harmless, choosing to be mischievous and playful with the lives of mortals instead of malicious, though it may appear that way sometimes to our feeble minds. The Cosmik Tricksta is like many other ancient trickster dieties, who delight in the discomfort and befuddling of lesser beings. Ghosts Ghosts are the creepy souls of the dead who are trapped between dimensions, unable to cross over to their appropriate realm of the dead (i.e. Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, wherever the hell it is Beetlejuice is from). Many stay behind because they feel they have some unfinished business, such as watching over loved ones or revenge against their former loved one. Many just don't want to be annihilated into the cold eternal embrace of the void, or else get eaten by sand worms. Some are tricksters, but most carry with them a deep regret, a hair-raising sadness, and mournful past. Though ghosts will probably just ignore or tease or creep the hell out of you, they can be dangerous when also telekinetic or poltergeisty. This is true in our own realm, but very much so on astral planes, where all psychic and ectoplasmic powers have a x50 multiplier. You can use your own latent psychic powers to battle them, or images of white-healing light if you are lame. Not to be confused with the electromagnetic static of spiritual imagery imprinted on our reality. These imprints are mindless recordings, and not actual beings. They will appear the same as a ghost, often doing some repetitive task, but cannot interact with the viewer. Though they manifest similarly, they are not always the same. 'Wraiths Are the ghosts of former vampires who have been staked in the heart or whatever to get them permanently Redead. They are incredibly difficult to destroy unless you (or an artifact or sword you possess) would have the power to absorb them, and even then they will put up a murderous fight. They combine the dreadful woe and chilling unstoppable menace of ghosts with the bloodlust and eviscerating tenacity of vampires. Unless you know how to reave these black, disembodied souls, stay away! Reapers Reapers are often mistaken for shadow people, and vice-versa. Neither is truly evil, as Reapers are just doing their job. Reapers can be eternal functions of the Omniverse, such as the traditional Father Time or Dreadlok. They can also be souls of the dead or even the living who have been recruited to serve the overburdened forces of eventual Death. One thing is true, they certainly are Grim. Mindless Ones Are faceless, nameless, mindless rock-people that shoot gaseous lazers from where their face would normally be, and exist just to fight and destroy all things they encounter. They are immune to all forms of physical attack and psionic (because they have no minds, due) but are susceptible to certain forms of sorcery or binding. Demons Eugh. Astral Dangers In addition to the beings mentioned above, there are several specific threats you should watch out for while astral traveling. Feeding There are lots of evil beings who would happily drain as many of your energies as they can to feed their massive egos. They especially get off on emotional energies like fear, repression, rage, hate, ennui, and emo bullshit. As bad as this sounds, it pales in comparison to those beings who would EAT YOUR VERY SOUL. Though this is a concern in the physical dimensions as well, it resounds supreme in astral planes, where soul theivery and feasting are common practice and tradition. Since souls do not exist, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Astral Trapping and Possession When you leave your body to frolic along in psychedelic dimensions, your hollow husk of a body is free game to any squatter powerful enough to inhabit, control, and then block you from regaining entry to your material bodymeats. It's like that time I was fired for no good reason, and they wouldn't even let me back into my locker to get my personal belongings! Additionally, with psychic and magical abilities, foes or just douche-bags are able to trap your astral form easily, separating you from your body long enough for them to have their sick way with you. If you are separated from your body long enough, both may die, or you might just be trapped as a disembodied ghost forevermore. Either way it kind of amounts to the same thing and pretty much sucks, take my word for it. This is what happened to Ghost Writer . Astral Rape If you see a Reptilian in the Astral Plane, just as in our hard, physical dimensions, run. He is going to rape you. This is seemingly the only reason that some of them learned to astral travel, since the forced copulation with their food is a taboo in the real world. They were subsequently given the nickname Rapetillians Other Methods of obtaining Astravel Some people will never achieve the ability to perform Astral Travil, but they can undergo a "procedure" that allows them the skill. IF a perdon's soul is ripped from thier body and then put back into their body (like Ghost Dad) they can astral travel. This happened for some Revengerists like Madnarok, Scicilian Crybaby, and Madjack. Some other notiable people that did not achieve Astral Travel even when their souls were treated like this were Doc Hogger and Bike. Since they're original souls were taken fromt heir bodies when they became vampires and they got new souls due to curse or championship winning you'd think they'd get it but NOOOOOO. First of all, the souls given to them were not their original souls, it has to be the soul you started out with. And Vampire s can't astral travel. In conclusion, if you are thinking about astral projection, we have one word of advice for you: DON'T. Category:Powers Category:Places Category:Abilities